my_time_at_portiafandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Portia
Portia is a city-state located on the coast of the Western Sea. Portia is part of the Alliance of Free Cities, a group of cities bound to protect from an antagonistic nation called Duvos. The city is located on the southeastern portion of the Alliance of Free Cities, bordering Sandrock, Walnut Groove, and the island of Vega 5. The player arrives to Portia from Barnarock via boat to start a new life at their Pa's workshop, and the story of the game is all about the player getting to know the citizens, expanding the prosperity and influence of the town, and protecting it from outside forces that seek to do harm. History Age of Darkness Prior to Portia's establishment, according to Lucy, the land that seats Portia was formerly known as Dubei. After a calamity that befell the world 330 years ago, old ruins and damaged structures remain and the world was shrouded in darkness. 100 years before the current age, a man named Peach dispelled the clouds and brought sunshine back to the world. His heroism is celebrated everywhere, leading the townsfolk of Portia to create a statue honoring him in the town commons of his namesake. The establishment of Portia Over 80 years ago, Portia had been established over the ruins of Dubei. Thus, the Alliance of Free Cities was formed, when settlers from Ethea settled in the area. Politics Portia, as a member of the Alliance, was involved in the war with Duvos in the past. There is currently a peace treaty in place between the Alliance and Duvos. Art There are many art pieces on display in Portia, including the following: Art Catmaid.png|Catmaid (on display in The Round Table); based on "Danae" by Rembrandt Art Bird.png|A bird Art Clouds.png|Based on "Wheat Field with Cypresses" by Van Gogh Art Colorful Houses.png|Colorful houses Art Cottage.png|A cottage Art Dark Cat.png|A cat Art Desert Ruins.png|The ruins in Eufaula Desert Art Emily Pinky.png|Emily and Pinky Art Faces.png|Faces; inspired by Picasso and/or Cubism Art Girl.png|Painting: Girl, based on "Girl with a Pearl Earring" by Johannes Vermeer Art Grampa Hammer.png|Farewell from Dad & Grampa, featuring two men, a dog, and a hammer Art Knights.png|Knights on horseback Art Koenig.png|The Koenig company Art Leaves.png|Leaves Art Meadow.png|A meadow Art Mint Dining.png|Mint dining Art Mona.png|Based on "Mona Lisa" by Leonardi Da Vinci Art Moon Go.png|Unknown Art Mountains.png|Mountains Art Napoleon.png|Based on "Napoleon Crossing the Alps" by Jacques-Louis David Art No Face.png|Based on The Death of Marat "The Death of Marat by Jacques-Louis David Art Oaks Llama.png|Painting: Boy, featuring Oaks with a Colorful Llama; based on contest-winning fan art by sleppuccino Art Palm Trees.png|Unknown Art Path to House.png|Based on "Winter Landscape" by Wassily Kandinsky Art Peaches.png|Based on "Apples and Biscuits" by Paul Cezanne Art Pinky Cat.png|Painting: Kitty, featuring Pinky; contest-winning fan art by friendlebee Art Planet.png|Based on photo "Earthrise" from NASA Art Portia Overhead.png|Portia from above Art Bear Stars.png|Child's picture, possibly from Dolly, Molly, or Polly Art Ancient Characters.png|Ancient characters Art Portia.png|Portia buildings Art Rocks.png| Art Round Table.png|Knight of the Round Table Art Ruins.png|Ruins Art Scarecrow.png|A scarecrow Art Stars.png|Based on "Starry Night" by Van Gogh Art Street.png|Painting: Street; based on "The Yellow House (The Street)" by Van Gogh Art Sun Man.png|Based on "Sower at Sunset" by Van Gogh Art Sunflowers.png|Based on "Sunflowers" by Van Gogh Art Swamp.png|Unknown Art Sword.png|Unknown Art Tabby Cat.png|Painting: Moritz Art Tree Hill.png|Unknown Art Vega 5.png|Painting: A City on the Sea, featuring Vega 5 Art Abstract.png|Unknown Art Bananas.png|Unknown Art Boats.png|Unknown Art Church Armageddon 1.png|Aftermath of Age of Darkness Art Church Armageddon 2.png|Aftermath of Age of Darkness Art Danger.png|Unknown Art Deconstruction.png|Unknown Art Farmhouse.png|Farmhouse Art Man 1.png|Unknown Art Man 2.png|Unknown Art Ocean.png|Unknown Art Portia Tall.png|Portia Art Trees.png|Unknown Art Wind Trees.png|Painting: Redstone Art Pinnipeds.png|Painting: Sea Lion News Reports Places of interest *Abandoned Ruins #1 and #2 *Amber Island **Amber Island's Cave *Collapsed Wasteland *Portia **Central Plaza ***Best Brother ***Portia School ***Portia Times ***Research Center ***Total Tools **Church of the Light **Civil Corps **Dr. Xu's Clinic **Main Street ***Alice's Flower Shop ***The Round Table **Peach Plaza ***A&G Construction ***Commerce Guild ***Happy Apartments ***Town Hall *Eufaula Desert **Dana's Mining Company **Desert Abandoned Ruins **Ingall's Mine *Portia Harbor *Sewage Plant Ruins **Hazardous Ruins *The Somber Marsh *Sophie's Ranch *South Block *Starlight Island *Tree Farm *Western Plateau **Computer Lab Ruin *Workshop *WOW Industries Iconography On the map, the icons below indicate: * Dr. Xu's Clinic * Best Brother. * Clothing Store. * Total Tools. * Martha's Bakery. * Alice's Flower Shop. * Food Store. * Farm Store. * Main quest to accept. * Main quest to finish. * Main quest, something to do here. * Secondary quest to accept. * Secondary quest to finish. * Secondary quest, something to do here. * Active Dee-dee Stop Trivia *Portia supplies water to Sandrock, due to its lack of water. Gallery Map Portia pre-alpha.png|Pre-alpha map Map_Portia Alpha2.0.png|Alpha 2.0 Map_Portia Alpha3.0.png|Alpha 3.0 Map Portia Alpha7.0.png|Alpha 7.0 Map Portia Alpha 9.0.png|Alpha 9.0 Category:World locations Category:Portia locations